The Slytherin Sacrafice
by Browney512
Summary: Brian and Lexi have been zapped to hogwarts by their friend...witch. They are going to be sacraficed to salazar slythterin.
1. Introduction

* * *

Hi fans! 

This story is being written by me(brownie512) and peacockgal17

(actually this first chapter was written mainly by peacockgal but I was still apart of it!)

OH... and also the words are underlined because it started out as a writing assignment and we had to use our vocab words in it. So ignore that little annoying factor)

* * *

"Let's go that way!" Brian pointed down one of two corridors.

Lexi peered around the corner and shook her head. "Uh, uh. We passed that stone two hours ago."

The two sighed. They had been lost in Hogwarts and Witchcraft and Wizardry since early morning...and it was now midnight.

They had the oddest feeling it was retribution for what they had done earlier that day. When their good friend Leena had come to school on a Free Dress Day wearing a garishly colored shirt with a picture of Harry Potter, they couldn't help but tease her. How were they to know that she really was a witch? So know they were hopelessly lost in a place they had never thought existed.

But just as they began to think that attempting to find their way out of the castle was futile, the door in front of them opened furtively. Neither of them noticed until an assailant pounced on Lexi. Brian, frozen in fear, wondered what this mauve-colored creature was doing to his frantically cursing friend Lexi.

When the attack subsided, Brian was stunned to realize it was a vindictive-looking Severus Snape. Maybe he drank one of those odd potions he was always making.

Unfortunately, Brian decided to abandon his friend to the bizarre situation she found herself in. But as he was bowled over while running away, he wondered if the one who had accosted him was his sometimes placid friend Lexi who had perhaps escaped the insane Potions Master. Nope, he realized, it was Snape who was holding him captive. But when he was tied up next to his scowling friend, it dawned on him that the two teenagers were about to have their existences terminated as sacrifices to Salazar Slytherin. Darn it. What a bad day.

* * *

Ya it was short. Sorry. Just to wet your appetites. More will be coming next 

(and I, brownie, will write this next chapter with flying colors)

"like to see you beat my master piece of a chapter" says peocockgal

I will! You wait and see... cuss cuss murmer murmer.


	2. The Turning point

Chapter 2 is up everyone!

Now you can see my genius work that is so much better than peacockgal17!

Here it is

* * *

"Mmmm... waaaa" Brian had just woke up from some fantasy... or so he thought. Actually, all of it was real. The long corridors and passage ways and... wait where was he? He looked around; still all tied up, he saw just the sky and these hoops that he swore he had seen before. 

He had then just remembered. A sudden panic rushed over him. He squirmed over to Lexi and woke her up. She seemed to have the same reaction as he did. The two, trying to free themselves of the binds, recalled what had happen in the pass day. Could this really be happening? Is Leena really a witch? These are two of the many questions they asked themselves over and over again but still could not solve.

Then, in the sky like hawks these things rode down, and what were they wearing? Brian began to muster "Be ghotta get atta haer" through the gag in his mouth. It was hopeless. Averting back to the flying creatures, they both realized that they had a mushroom hat cradled on each of there heads. And as they got closer, they realized they were on broomsticks! Besides the fact they were going to die, Lexi and Brian could not help but stare in awe at those magical broomsticks soaring through the air in beautiful patterns.

The creatures mounted their broomsticks and circled in towards the two doomed teenagers. Lights suddenly illuminated the sky. It was clear now. It was a quidditch field. Brian was amazed how he didn't realize this before. As they moved closer, Lexi realized one of them was Draco malfoy. She saw the emblem on his cloak and everyone elses, She immediately recognized them as the Slytherin logo. Draco came closer to them and yelled in confusion "What! Who are these Dimwits! Why are they here? And were is... SNNNAAAPPPE!" Coming from out of the darkness was Snape, still faintly tinted mauve.

At soon as he came out he backed away just as quickly at the sight of Draco's red face. "Why did you give me these buffoons. I need Potter and Granger for this to work!" he shouted. "This two could at least settle as an appetizer for Salzar but I still need the others!" Immediately as Lexi heard these words she started squirming and wiggling until she rolled into a quiddich gym bag that was carelessly left behind. As she struggled out of the mess, a wand had gotten tangled in her long thick hair.

"Poor Lexi," Brian thought, and chuckled a little at the scene "But this is no time for pity, we need to get out of here..." just as he was finishing his thought, two large slytherin lackeys come and pick the two up. "Just once around shall do," commanded Draco.

"What did this nonsense mean?" pondered Lexi. She glanced at Brian who was staring into the darkness over his "escort's" shoulder. She wondered what he was looking at, but she soon found out. There was a large moat, almost the size of a river, surrounding the field's perimeter.

They were both carelessly thrown in to a boat that was docked in the moat. Lexi was trying her best to curse through the gag but it made no difference, they were still going to die. Lexi seemed even angrier than she was before. She stared at Brian with those hateful eyes and lunged herself at him in hate. She knocked Brian off the boat, and unfortunately that was her intentions. At that same moment, the boat had tipped over due to the sudden wait difference. As they were plunging to there deaths, the wand tangled in Lexi's hair had suddenly burst with lightning and shot her towards Brian and rocketed them out of the water.

They had fallen in the middle of the forbidden forest, how lucky. Lexi had freed herself from the binds with the electricity that had surged through her, Brian had not. He, helplessly tied up in the ropes, was thrown across the brush and against the tree.

"This is all your fault!" screeched Lexi "You abandoned me in my time of need AAANND, I heard you laugh when I got this wand stuck in my hair! Now look, my hair is scorched! You think that is funny?"

Right in the middle this "temper tantrum" Lexi was having, a vortex appeared and their good friend Julia walked out. "Here." She gave them a book and a long staff. "These are key to your survival," our good friend stated. She seemed a little to calm for the situation they were in. She was obviously working for that no good Leena, Brian thought.

"WHAAATTT! I have gone through betrayal, being a appetizer for Salazar slytherin, and almost drowning and all you give me is a book and a lousy stick!" yelled Lexi, but Julia had already vanished through the vortex. Lexi literally had smoke coming out of her ears and nose. Brian was feeling relieved that the attention was averted from him.

"I'm not finished with you yet," muttered Lexi. "Its like she can read my mind." Brian thought as he started to whimper and squirm away.

* * *

"Oh, o.k. Just because you WERE a friend of mine" Lexi agreed. Brian had been tied up on the tree against his will. 

"I am not too fond of the staff thing, so I guess you will have to use it. That's why I need you," She stated. "I'm not fond of reading manuals, either."

Brian shouted, "O.K, I will do anything you say. Just get me off this tree... it's starting to itch."

All of the sudden Lexi got low. She stared at Brian with hungry eyes. She got closer and grabbed the staff lying on the ground. "Don't move," she said to him. How could he, those eyes could freeze any beast in fear.

The suspension was building. How could she just stare at him like that for second after second, and what long seconds they were.

Then, she lunged at him with the staff and it had landed right next to him. He built up all his strength to turn his head and look. Next to him was the staff, but it had gone straight through the body of a squirrel. "Come on, did you have to?" said Brian with a sarcastic tone. "It was just a squirrel; it is not like it was going to hurt me."

"I wasn't thinking of you, I'm hungry." Brian just stared at her while she untied him. "Here is your staff," Lexi said as she through the staff at Brian. It was all covered in squirrel blood. He flinched with uncertainty.

* * *

Later that night, Lexi had built up a fire and was roasting the squirrel. Brian sat there and tried his best to bear the fact that Lexi had just killed a living creature without any feeling of guilt. 

After she had finished, she had given the leftovers to Brian, she told him "We ought to find shelter, go get some large branches and hopefully we can make a something. Oh, and get some extra for the fire, it's dieing down."

Brian was muttering to himself but still went off to do the tedious task his "evil" friend had bestowed upon him. He had been reading the manual on "The art of the staff" Julia had given him in one of the previous hours. He knew some simple attacks so he decided to bring the weapon along. "Just in case," he thought.

He had gathered about twenty large branches. He tried to keep to an open clearing, but those were not very common in the Forbidden Forest. Lexi had decided to follow him so she could scare him later on to take more revenge. Then again, he did have the staff.

As he was walking about with Lexi hiding in the trees behind him, they came upon a large winged animal with a gigantic sharp beak. Lexi easily recognized it as a hippogriff. She ran out and stood with Brian. She had remembered what Leena had told her about these things (Lexi had also made fun of her for that too). She bowed while Brian stood there in awe. She was glad he had not tried to use the staff on it; she would have lost her personal punching bag. They stood there for about twenty seconds and as they were going to back away, the large creature bowed. "Yes!" she thought. "This could be helpful."

She hooked her leg over the creature and it took flight, leaving Brian in the dust, again staring in awe.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The two had flown out and over the forest. They approached a lake and the large creature flew over it, its wings splashing the water. Lexi had decided to forgive Brian because she was in such a great mood... then again maybe not.

Brian had raced out to the edge of the forbidden forest and watched them soar over Hogwarts in graceful patterns.

Lexi spotted Brian and flew towards him. Thehippogriff landed gracefully next to him. Lexi jumped off and walked towards Brian.

"This is our ticket out!" yelled Brian with joy.

"No not really" said Lexi.

"Why not, we can just fly out of here and... oh."

"Oh, is right" she said annoyed.

The two could not just fly out because they had no clue where that was. Also they couldn't just fly over town with a large hippogriff. This put the two into a mode of depression.

* * *

Hey, hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. The Break Out

Heyo fans! Sorry this took like…um… a year. I hope you like it.

To the story!

* * *

Brian and Lexi decided to explore more of the forest and see what they could use and where they should avoid.

"I'm hungry" Lexi shouts at Brian.

"Well so am I, deal with it" he mutters.

Lexi gives him that cold stare and Brian yelps a "fine" and runs to go find something. He travels along the road leaving Lexi on the main trail with the hippogriff at her side.

"This sucks." Brian walks down a trail keeping his eye out for anything good to eat. He wanders for a long time without any luck.

He spots a rabbit and crouches down. He jumps for it and something deflects the staff. Puzzled, he notices that the rabbit was not so ordinary. It first off had a flaming tail and sharp green teeth. It must have been a magic prank or an experiment that obviously didn't get a passing grade.

All of the sudden the rabbit thrashed out at him and he barely escapes the crazy thing with a defense maneuver with the staff. The rabbit wouldn't have hit him anyway; the force field the rabbit had made it so it couldn't hit anything.

He came back to camp with nothing with the rabbit leaping at the back of his head at random times.

"Couldn't get rid of the bloody thing… Dude, I'm already talking like a wizard… Hey, how did ya get that!"

Lexi sat there with a fire going and what seemed like a large chicken. "Adrian got it for me."

"Who is Adrian?" he questioned.

Lexi pointed at the hippogriff. "She is."

"How can you tell it's a she?"

"I just can and don't ask again or you're not getting any" she shouted.

"Fine, Fine." He said at the same moment the rabbit leached at his face and gave him a bloody nose.

* * *

They woke up the next day to a rustling in the bushes. They waited as the rustling got louder and louder until…

"HELLO. I'M DOBBY" a small elf shouted.

"Remember, Brian, Leena told us about Dobby, maybe he can help us." Lexi said with excitement.

"That is why Dobby is here wakwak" He kept hitting himself against a rock he held in his hands. It took a while for Brian to restrain him from himself before he could go on.

"She said not to talk to you guys, but you are her friends and Dobby really wants to help." He attempted a hit with the rock. It failed under Brian's restrain.

"That no good Leena. I wish we never got her mad. She didn't have to do this anyway." Lexi said.

"What Dobby wanted to say was…." (attempted hit) " that you guys are in grave danger. You must leave at once. The Slytherins are planning an attack. THEY KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

They stared at him in a state of shock and Brian accidentally lost his grip and Dobby began a round of rock hitting to the head before he could be restrained once more.

"I don't know what we are going to do. We can't leave the Hogwarts without us being seen. The only way out is though the forbidden forest but no one has ever gone through and lived to tell the tale…" Brian ranted on in a panic.

"Get a hold of your self." Lexi said as she slapped him. We are going to be fine."

"How can you say that. We…BANG." He was cut off in mid sentence. The morbid rabbit smashed into his head once again. Brian started yelling and screaming after the stupid creature when Lexi thought of something.

"We could go through the school as students. We will just walk through. All we need are some robes. Dobby could you get us some robes?"

He looked excited to help. "Dobby can. Dobby can! I know the exact place!"

He sprinted off through the woods toward the school.

* * *

As they waited they tried to find ways to make their camp better. They were not sure if their plan would work so they needed a camp to stay at if worse came to worse.

"YOU WANT A WHAT!" Brian yelled.

"You heard me, I want a tree house with a pull up elevator" she said again.

"Its hard enough to find the trees that won't attack me if I take their branches, let alone the ones that would want a tree house on top of them. O, and where will we get the wood! Hey mister talking tree, can I take you trunk to make a tree house for my friend!" Brian ranted as Lexi watched in boredom.

"You done yet?"

"I guess" he said out of breath.

"Then start the tree house. And besides, not all of them are talking and feeling trees" She walked over to her little hut Brian made that seems not to be good enough. Brian wonders what she does in there because she never lets him in.

"Well you go find one then" he mutter under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she shouted as he ran off into the forest. He wasn't really going to look for any; he just wanted to get away from her for a bit.

He went around the forest a couple of times. He wasn't too keen on looking for trees that won't try and rip his head off.

He started to seem suspicious that they haven't run into many evil creatures in the forest. They found many small animals, but none that wanted them out like the centaurs Leena always talked about. And to think, he always thought she was crazy. About the evil creatures bent on destroying them, he figured it was just because they stayed close to the eastern border the forest near the lake.

He started to approach the edge of the forest near the school and decided to stay low and to watch any cool wizarding action.

As he approached he noticed a class of what seemed like first years trembling at the sight of what a large giant held in his hand. He held what seemed to be like armadillo but with many tentacles as arms. He decided to stick around and watch.

The giant said "…and this is your average yerterque. This ones name is Herbert. It lives on shore lines like the lake we have here and has many stinging tentacles. Hold it won't sting ya. He's a softy."

All the first years backed up in fright as he held Herbert to this one blonde girl who started to freak out and shake.

"Well, creatures like these aren't for everyone. Well let's move on to the…" The giant moved on to the other side of his house. Brian could not get close enough to see the rest of the lesson but he was sure that he had seen that little blonde haired girl elsewhere.

He started on back to camp. Lexi is going to be mad because he didn't find anything for her mansion tree house. O well. She will have to live with the shack.

* * *

Dobby had come that night and handed them some worn out robes.

"These will do it Dobby. Thanks." Lexi said.

"Dobby is pleased to serve you. Now I must get back before anyone gets suspicious. Especially Leena."

He trotted back to the school leaving the two in a state of anger against their "friend" Leena.

"She is a witch. Maybe she has some overlying lesson for us" Brian said optimistically.

"Shut up." Lexi gave him an evil glare. Apparently he was a little to positive for Lexi.


End file.
